Race to the Edge:Revised
by movielover48
Summary: On the first night of the riders stay at their soon to be outpost, Dragon's Edge, they spotted a bright white light in the horizon. What they found was nothing what they expected, a boy with strange clothes and even a stranger medallion around his neck. Once he wakes up, nothing will ever be the same, for the boy and the riders. Rated T for violence later on. RTTE SPOILERS!
1. Chapter 1: When Darkness Falls (Part 1)

**Hey guys! Long time no see. So, this idea just randomly came to my head after watching the new Race To The Edge series on Netflix. On my popular story Conduits and Dragons, I have been on a tough decision on what to do next, because the story can go in so many ways, so I'm leaving that decision to you guys! I'll post a poll on my profile on the ideas that I have for the next chapter, and after 2 weeks, I'll look at the results and make the chapter. Now also, I have gotten a job that is the start of my career path, so that may conflict with this, as well as my 2nd job. So that is WAYYYY to much talking, let's get to it, shall we? Oh, and instead of starting on the first episode, I'm going to the 4th because I feel that is the best spot to start the story then the first episode, so SPOILER ALERT!**

 **I do not own RTTE, or any of the characters with it, just my own oc character (which will be revealed later)**

When Darkness Falls (part 1)

On an island, far from Berk, Hiccup and Snotlout were screaming and running for their lives as a pack of wild boars chased them. 3 days after the encounter with the Deathsong, they and their other friends have been searching for an island to serve as an outpost, because it would be too much of a long trip from Berk and back out. Unfortunately, they are having no success finding the perfect island, and this will be another they will have cross off the list.

"Let's explore the island on foot!" Snotlout said in his hiccup impersonation voice as he continued to run. "Rest the dragons for the long trip home! I'm a mutton-head!". He stopped as soon as he and Hiccup were about to fall off a cliff, but regained balance.

"Ok guinness, what's our next move?" Snotlout said in a panicked tone as the boars crept closer.

"Uh, weapons. We need weapons." Hiccup responded, but not having any luck finding anything they can defend themselves with. However Snotlout found something close enough. Hiccup's metal leg.

"Got one." Snotlout exclaimed, as he grabbed the leg.

"Snotlout, let go!" Hiccup said, banging Snotlout's helmet, but Snotlout didn't care as he continued to fight for the leg. After a few seconds, he eventually let go. That's when the boars began to charge. But that charge was just for a millisecond as Astrid and Stormfly came up from behind Hiccup and Snotlout. Stormfly fired her flames, sending the boars running back into the woods. After the boars were long gone, Hiccup and Snotlout called for their dragons, got onto their saddles, then flew away from the island.

"Okay, so check that island off the list." Hiccup exclaimed to the group. Despite the events that just happened (and probably happened many times beforehand) Fishlegs was still in a really excited state.

"This is so exciting! Searching the high seas for an island outpost to call our own!" Fishlegs said in a joyous tone.

"Yeah, I like this idea!" Ruffnut said, as she had her hands behind her head. "Move away from Berk, get my own place, away from you-know-who."

"Yeah, you're telling me sister. I am so sick of you-know-who.",Tuffnut replied. "He never knows when to shut up, I want him out of here!"

"Guys, lets focus." Hiccup said, getting the twins attention. "We need to find an island that's safe, secure, and habitable for both us, and the dragons." He finished, giving Toothless a quick pat on the head.

"Blah, blah, blah." Snotlout butted in. "How many times do we have to hear that?"

"Um, until we find the island were looking for." Hiccup responded in a very slightly annoyed tone. He quickly spots an island down below. "Let's check this one out." He and the other friends and their dragons, dove out of the clouds. Once, they did a quick fly over around the island to check for any animal threats, as well as food and water, they landed.

"Not bad. Not bad." Hiccup said. "Lots of fresh water, seems like a plentiful food supply."

"And lots of cool blue flowers." Ruffnut added as she stuffed the flowers in her face to smell them. "I'm in.". However, the group founds out fast that they are not any ordinary flowers.

"Wait, are those." Astrid said, before fishlegs gasped and finished with "Blue Oleander. Deadly poisonous to dragons."

"So, we're not staying?" Tuffnut asked as Barf and Belch sneezed right on top of them, the flames barely avoiding the twins. Everyone quickly left and about 15 to 30 minutes later, Fishlegs spotted another island.

"Oh, this island is beautiful." Fishlegs commented. "I even like those weird dots all over the-" Fishlegs was soon interrupted when Hiccup flew down to get a closer to look at the dots, but he knew exactly what they really were.

"Those aren't dots! Their Whispering Death holes!" Hiccup exclaimed and to prove it, 3 Whispering Deaths came out of their holes and stared at them.

"Been there, done that." Snotlout commented, already having way too much experience with those dragons that he does not want to remember again.

"Next!" Astrid yelled as they all flew away from the island. Then they saw another island, which Fishlegs was chased off by a pack of boars as the others as well with the exception of Tuff and Ruff. They then all had to jump down to their dragons to avoid getting caught.

"Ok." Fishlegs said like he was about to barf.

Then, just when all seemed hopeless, about 1 hour later, they find a rather gorgeous island, with mountains that have peaks full of snow and ice, and full of cliffs.

"This looks pretty good." Hiccup commented as he flew around the island.

"Those cliffs could work." Astrid added. "Good sightlines, easily defendable."

"The location is great!" Fishlegs also added.

"It's perfect!" Ruffnut exclaimed. "Yeah, _too_ perfect." Her brother responded in a suspicious and ominous tone. Ruff then stared at him as Tuffnut continued, "I'm just saying in the immortal words of the mighty Thor, 'When something looks too perfect, it probably sucks!", he finished.

Hiccup turned and replied "Yeah, I'm pretty sure Thor never said anything remotely like that."

Tuffnut then begins to question Hiccup, asking "Oh, really? How do you know? Do you know Thor? Have you talked to him recently?" Hiccup started to reply, "No, but-", but Tuffnut interrupted and continued, "Because I have. And I don't recall him mentioning you." He gave Hiccup a quick stare before continuing on even more "Look, I just have a feeling about this place, and I think we all what happens when I get a feeling."

"We ignore it?" Astrid quickly chimed in before she and the others, minus the twins, started to land on the island, but Tuffnut still continued on "Mark my words. There will be something on this island, something mysterious, something horrible, something...something" he finished with dramatic tone. Ruffnut just stared

"Ya finished?" She commented as they too began to land.

After they landed, as the sun was starting to set, Hiccup was getting some things from his saddle bag while the others were doing something, he does not know yet. He then said "First thing we need to do, is set up camp for the night. We need dry wood for fire, we need fresh water, and we need someone on traps." he finished, he then turned around after he heard as Snotlout what was drawing on the sand.

"It's an 'S', for 'Snotlout'. I think aesthetically it would look nice flying over." Snotlout replied. Hiccup started to approach the group when Astrid replied

"That's ridiculous. It does not matter what the outpost looks like. It needs to be functional and operational."

"Uh guys," Hiccup interrupted the group "what we really need is…"

Fishlegs then took that opportunity to get everyone's attention on his idea and he said "A place for rest, relaxation, and replenishing after a hard day's work." He then pulled out his design for the outpost. "You're absolutely right Hiccup. Look, Meatlug and I had some ideas." he added, showing it off the group.

Astrid then asked "Is that a hot tub?" pointing at the middle rock circle. Fishlegs responded, "No that's the mud bath. The hot tub is over there." pointing at the small rock circle on the left edge of the shield.

"Tell me about it."Hiccup said behind the group as Toothless stared at them with a dragon eyebrow raised.

"Wait a minute! Everyone stop!" Tuffnut exclaimed as he and Ruffnut saw the plans and they had a worried look on their faces as they said "I don't see it." "Me neither." Ruffnut chimed in.

Hiccup walked over to them and asked what they didn't see on the plans, and Tuffnut replied, clearly with a worried tone, "The boar pit! Where is it? Where is the boar pit?".

Ruffnut then explained "You see, the centerpiece of any good outpost, is a boar pit?" Astrid asked why and then Tuffnut responded "Everybody needs a little entertainment now and then, don't they?" Astrid, just stared, obviously disturbed. Fishlegs also came in adding "Well, we do know where to get boars.". Toothless then fired a plasma blast at the center of Snotlout's 'S' and that got everyone's attention to Hiccup.

"Oops, sorry about that." Hiccup started off. "Okay, now that we have your attention, we really need to set up camp for the night."

Tuffnut interrupted "Wait, what about the-". Clearly not wanting to back into the talk about the outpost, at least for the time being, Hiccup cut off Tuffnut as Hiccup continued "We'll talk about the dragon outpost design in the morning. For now, someone needs to get some water.

Snotlout complained "Ugh, I don't know about you, but I like whinny Berk Hiccup way better then princess outpost Hiccup." He walked, Astrid adding "I know right?". She turns around and gave Hiccup a thumbs up, but he and Toothless just sighed.

Hours later, after dark, the riders got a fire going and most of the dragons were already asleep, but all the riders were wide awake. However, Toothless heard something in the woods and he awoke and looked off in the distance. Hiccup immediately noticed.

"What is it bud", he asks his night fury friend. Tuffnut saw this as the perfect opportunity to spawn up a spooky story, or at least try.

"I'll tell you what it is. Rats. Rats the size of yaks. No- it could also, yaks the size of rats, Yakrats!" He stopped and giggled a little before continuing on. "No wait, those would be adorable. No,no wait I know what it is. It's Yaks the size of dragons!" He then turned his attention to Toothless "Right Toothless? You feeling me 'T'?" Toothless ignores it and lays his head back down.

Fishlegs just laughed a little and says to Astrid "There is no such thing as Yaks the size of dragons." Tuffnut then came from behind, startling both Fishlegs and Astrid.

"Yakdragons to you my friend. And when you've hear their cries, you'll believe. Trust me." He then screamed a weird cry loud enough to where half of the island could hear it. He then continues "That's right. Let that roll around your head for a minute." He walks off, while Hiccup probably speaking for the group told Tuffnut to knock it off. Snotlout added "Yeah, you're not scaring anyone."

Tuffnut got right into his face and said "Really? What if there were...snakes out there in the dark? Giant snakes? Snakes big enough to swallow a man whole and then barf out his bones?" He then made a noise, resembling that of a snake regurgitating bones. Snotlout, who is clearly freaked out, tries to deny it, laughing nervously, before taking hookfangs wing and wrapping it around him. Tuffnut, then walks away saying "That's right go to bed, sleep… if you can…" he trailed off when something caught his eye barley.

The other riders and their dragons, who were asleep, quickly notice too. In the cliff behind Hookfang, there was a bright white light, in the distance, under the trees. Both the riders and dragons continue to stare at it until, they heard something. A very faint thump on the grass next to the source of the light above the cliff. Then, few seconds after, the light completely disappears. They remain silent for a while until Fishlegs commented

"What in the Thor was that?". The other riders quickly got up, their dragons along with them, as the riders jumped onto their saddles.

"Let's go find out." Hiccup said as he and Toothless quickly flew over there, the others in tow. Once they arrive, they slowly walked to where the source of the light was. Everyone was on their guard, even the dragons, fire, gas, and plasma blasts ready if needed. However, they would not have to use any of that, because what they found was nothing they expected. On the ground was a boy, around the age of 12, but he is not in any kind of clothing the riders have ever seen, **(AN: He is wearing sweat pants and a grey t-shirt).** His most noticeable feature however, is a scar, under his eye, as well as a strange medallion, wrapped like a necklace, with a white circle in the middle and a sort of a sun design, with spikes all around the white circle in the middle.

"So", Astrid starts "what are we going to do with him?"

 **This is by far, my longest chapter I have ever typed, and I feel very proud! Hope you enjoy and I'll see you all on my next update!**


	2. Chapter 2: When Darkness Falls (Part 2)

**So here is part 2 of When Darkness Falls. I'll probably do 3-4 parts of this episode. Enjoy!**

 **I don't own RTTE, or any of it's characters, just my own oc**

When Darkness falls (Part 2)

"So", Astrid started "What are we going to do with him?"

They group and dragons circled around the body, just staring at him. Before anyone came up with ideas, Hiccup went to the body to check for a pulse. Luckily, there was.

"Well, he's alive." Hiccup said. Toothless then walked up and started to sniff the unconscious boy,seeing if he can be trusted. But, what everyone was really looking at, was the medallion. They have never seen anything like it, and Snotlout wanted it badly.

"Call dibs on the medallion!" Snotlout exclaimed, but the moment he touched the middle part of the medallion, something happened no one was expecting.

" _Warning"_ a female computerized voice said. That sudden voice startled everyone and Hiccup and Toothless jumped away from the body, Toothless hissing at the medallion.

"IT TALKED!" Snotlout yelled. The voice from the medallion continued, " _Your fingerprint does not match Ryan Aaron, defensive measures activated."_ The white part of the medallion raised up and revealed it has two small holes in the middle. In a split second it shot out what they thought was strings and it latched onto Snotlout.

"Ha", Snotlout laughed "That's your defense?". He would soon regret saying that as he was shocked, evidently by the jittering and the sound of electricity passing through the wires. After about 3 seconds, the lines disconnected, went back into the holes and the white part came back down.

"Mommy." Snotlout exclaimed in a funny voice before falling to the ground, still jittering. Astrid, was trying to contain her laughter, covering her mouth to avoid an outburst of laughter. However, the twins wanted that medallion more than Snotlout.

"That was… AWESOME!" Tuffnut shouted with excitement. Tuff and Ruff both went after the medallion, but were stopped by Hiccup.

"No one, is touching that medallion." He said. He stared at the body a little more, until he decided what they should do, "Alright, were taking him with us, it's too dangerous to leave him out here alone." Hiccup then had Toothless come over to him, but Toothless was obviously nervous after seeing what it can do to. Hiccup gave Toothless a reassuring rub on his head.

"Don't worry bud, I'll make sure it won't shock you." Hiccup said in a soothing voice. Toothless nodded and hiccup carefully picked up the body, avoiding any part of the medallion, then he laid the body on Toothless' saddle. Hiccup then got on the saddle and put his metal foot into the pedal that controls the tail. The others saddled up, except Snotlout, who was still slightly jittering, but Hookfang picked him up and held onto him.

Astrid walked up beside Hiccup, "I sure hope you know what you're doing." she said.

Hiccup smiled, "Don't worry, I know what I'm doing."

They all flew back down to their campsite and Hiccup laid the Ryan gently against the log Astrid and Fishlegs were at. That was when things on interesting. Ryan slowly started to open his eyes,

"Hey guys, he's waking up." Fishlegs said, drawing all the dragons and riders around the boy, Toothless going right up in his face. Ryan blinked a few times before opening his eyes. Unfortunately, the first thing he saw Toothless' green eyes staring right at him, literally a few feet from his face. Ryan screamed and stumbled backwards, falling off the log, and then lied behind the log, curled up, obviously scared. Hiccup pulled Toothless back and he looked at Ryan.

"Are you ok?" Hiccup asks Ryan, but Ryan didn't listen because he was still curled up and shivering with fear.

"Are you going to beat me up?" Ryan said in a clearly scared and frightened voice.

All the riders were shocked when they heard this question, now they all have one question.

What happened to this kid that made him so scared?

 **There's chapter 2! I know it's significantly shorter, but trust me, the next one will be as long as the first one, or at least in the middle of these two, lol. Anyway hope you enjoy and remember to review!**

 **-movielover48**


	3. Chapter 3: When Darkness Falls (Part 3)

Chapter 3 of RTTE:R

Sorry for the SUPER LONG WAIT! I've been very busy the past couple of months. Got a very busy job and it takes away my time from writing. Anyway here ya go, the third chapter!

 **When Darkness Falls (Part 3)**

The riders still stared at the kid. None of them knew what to do or what to say, until hiccup finally spoke up.

"Of course not! Why would we do that?" He responded.

"Because that's what most people do to me." Ryan replied, still hiding behind the log, lying on the ground.

Everyone was even more shocked. Who would want to beat a kid like him at this age?

"Well, we're not like those people. We won't hurt you." Hiccup said, reaching a hand over. Ryan saw this and sat up a little.

"Promise?" Ryan responded in a nervous voice.

"I promise." Hiccup answers. Ryan slowly, took his hand and hiccup lifted him up. Ryan looked at the group of young Vikings with a confused look.

'Why do they look like they're from the Viking age?' Ryan thought. Those thoughts were cut short when Astrid spoke up.

"Hiccup can we talk in private please?" She whispered to the him and the group. They all then formed a huddle.

"Hiccup, remembered the last time we trusted a stranger?"Astrid said, referring to the 1st time they met heather, who stole the book of dragons and gave it to Alvin.

"I agree with Astrid." Fishlegs commented. "We made that mistake before with Heather. We should be more weary about this time. What if Dagur sent him to steal the Dragon Eye back?"

"I don't think so, look at him." Hiccup said, looking back at Ryan, who decided to sit down against the log, looking up at Hiccup.

"He's very scared and confused. Look, tomorrow I'll talk to him, and see what his story is. Then we'll decide what we do from there." Hiccup continued. Everyone nodded but snotlout had something to say.

"And if he does stab us in the back, what'll we do with him?"

"Not any of your ideas." Astrid replied, not pleased at all.

"Look, let me talk to him tomorrow and then we'll decide what we'll do." Hiccup said. They all nodded. They turned around to find Ryan already asleep, tired after what just happened.

"Wow. Fast sleeper." Tuffnut replied. "I told you something weird is on this island", he whispered to his sister.

After that, they all went to sleep beside their dragons. But at about 3 in the morning. Tuffnut came out of the woods, screaming. Everyone woke up, expect Ryan, still sleeping, and ran over to a tired tuff, breathing heavily.

"CHICKEN...ROARING...ROARING HUGE CHICKEN...CHICKEN ROAR!" Tuffnut yelled. Everyone had looks of disbelief.

"Did he just say he saw a big roaring chicken?" Fishlegs questioned.

"Not chicken...dragon. Huge. Massive...Colossal." Tuffnut finished, after regaining his breath.

"What about the chicken?" Fishlegs commented. Tuffnut however, was still in a state of panic.

"Forget the chicken. We gotta get outta here!" Tuff yelled out. However, no one looks to be buying it.

"Is anyone buying this?" Astrid asked.

Ruffnut walked over to her brother. "I don't know, I haven't seen him this freaked out since he found a leach in his" she said until being interrupted by Astrid, who is very disturbed about what she was saying.

"Ok, I'm going to stop you right there" Astrid replied, shuttering.

"Ok fine." Hiccup groaned. "Let's check this out so we can all go back to sleep." They all followed Tuffnut to the spot where he found the dragon.

"Ok" Tuffnut began. "When this giant beast rips us limb from limb, I will expect a full apology from each and every one of you. And a handshake. No, you won't be able to shake hands because you're limbs will be gone." Tuffnut finished. He then charged out of the bush and did all sorts of karate type chops at the 'dragon' but no dragon was found. Instead was the chicken tuff was talking about. "But it was right here, it was huge, I'm not making this up! You tell them. You were, standing right there, tell them chicken!" All the chicken did was stare at Tuff, moving it's head around.

"Uh, you're scaring me bro." Ruff said. "And we shared a womb." She walked off, along with the other riders shaking their heads. Tuffnut stayed behind, staring at them, then turned and faced the chicken.

"I'm can't even look at you right now." Tuffnut proclaimed. The chicken made some clucking sounds.

"What did you just say?" Tuffnut questioned. The chicken just clicked again. Tuff sighed and walked back to the campsite, the chicken following close behind.

After getting a couple of more hours of sleep, everyone started to wake up.

"Alright guys." Hiccup started, Toothless just starting to wake up, behind him. "Let's talk outpost." Astrid quickly ran to his side.

"Since you brought it up, I've be working on my design." Astrid replied, showing hiccup her plans for an outpost. It looked like a death trap, with skulls, some flaming, and spears, sticking up below a platform. "We'll set up lookout posts with interlocking fields of fire and..." She was quickly interrupted by Fishlegs.

"Never get any rest. But here, in my meditation garden." Fishlegs replied, still showing off his model. Snotlout walked up to Fishlegs, frustrated.

"Neither of them are s shaped." Snotlout complained. "Did you not see my design."

"Boar pit..Boar pit..Boar pit" Ruffnut kept chanting.

"Guys guys guys" Hiccup started. "Listen to me. We only need one idea, we can't design five different outposts." But then, hiccup started to grin because of an idea he was starting to formulate. "Or can we.. You know what? Boar pit, great idea."

"Whoa..." Ruffnut said in a shocked state after hearing hiccups comment. "What just happened?"

"'S' shaped? I love it!" Hiccup continued

"Don't freak me out Hiccup." Snotlout replied, just as shocked as Ruff. "It gives me the willies."

"I'm just saying, let's all come up with a design that we think is best, and then we'll vote on it." Hiccup proclaimed. "Sound fair?" Everyone just stared, speechless.

"What are you up to?" Astrid questioned.

"Nothing. Nothing at all." Hiccup replied. "I'm just trying to keep the troops happy. You know what they say happy troops are happy..groups?" Hiccup said, ending in an unsure tone. Astrid walked off to get started on her design. At that moment Ruffnut walked by, with out Tuffnut. In fact, no one has seen Tuff all morning.

"Hey speaking of troops, Ruff where's your other half?" Hiccup asked her.

"Don't ask me", Ruff replied. "All I know is that this boar pit, is not going to dig itself."

Hiccup sighed as he stared off into the sea. That's when his gaze turned to Ryan. He is just staring of into the sea as well, not doing anything else expect contemplating what's going on.

'It's time for some answers' Hiccup thought to himself. "Come on bud. Let's go talk to him." Hiccup said to his night fury friend. Toothless stretched a little more and soon was following Hiccup. Once they were next to Ryan, Hiccup reached into his satchel and pulled out an apple. Ryan, hearing this looked up at Hiccup and sighed, returning his gaze to the horizon.

"Here, eat this." Hiccup said to the young boy, holding out the apple. Ryan looked over at him, and took the apple out of his hands, carving the fruit down fast. Hiccup say down next to Ryan in the sand, Toothless at hiccups side, lying down.

"I never properly introduced myself yesterday. My name's Hiccup." Hiccup began, which made Ryan look up at Hiccup, giggling a little.

"Hiccup?" Ryan responded.

"Yeah I know, it's a very weird name." Hiccup answered back. He then proceeded to ask him, "What made you think we would beat you up yesterday?" Hiccup asked. Ryan stopped eating and sighed heavily, knowing that he would have to answer that question.

"Because that happens to me a lot. In my school, I'm considered a runt." Ryan started. Hiccup raised his eyebrows at that and Toothless perked his head up. He wanted to say something, but he didn't, so Ryan continued. "I'm not as physically strong as the others, and they would easily pick on me because of that. They would call me things like, toothpick, mistake, weakling." Ryan started to tear up a little bit, going into the harsh part of the bullying. "They would even beat me up, punch and kick me when I walk back home. And because of the constant bullying I relieve, I have no one, expect my family." At that point, Ryan stopped talking and was on the verge of crying. He had tears starting to roll down his eyes. The memories he's discussing with the young Viking was hard for him and are ones he really never wanted to talk about again. Hiccup still wanted to say something, but didn't. However, Toothless got up and walked over to the boy. He purred in front of Ryan, which got him to look up,and he was meet with a long, slobbery tongue licking his face. Ryan laughed as he started to receive more and more dragon kisses from Toothless.

"Sto-stop it, that tickles!" Ryan exclaimed, laughing. Hiccup smirked at his dragon. Soon, Toothless stopped licking him. He smirked, satisfied that the boy was not sad anymore, and sat right next to Ryan, in case he would get upset again. Ryan smiled and rubbed the dragons head.

"He's really sweet." Ryan commented. Toothless looked up at Ryan with big eyes. Ryan laughed a little. "And cute."

"Yep. His name is Toothless. He's a night fury, one of the rarest dragons. And also a bit motherly." Hiccup responded. Ryan laughed at the last comment. Toothless's head perked up and looked at Hiccup.

"Well you are bud!" Hiccup responded, a laugh sneaking in there. Toothless huffed and laid his head down on Ryan's lap.

"I thought dragons were a myth?" Ryan questioned.

"No!" Hiccup replied. "They are about as real as they can be." Ryan nodded and turned back to Toothless, who gave Ryan a half gummy smile. Ryan laughed and rubbed his head more. Hiccup smirked, but then spoke up. "I was treated almost like that to when I was your age."

Ryan looked at Hiccup, shocked a little by his reply. "Really?" Ryan asked. Hiccup nodded.

"Yep." Hiccup replied. "I too was a runt back then. Before I met Toothless and ended our villages war with dragons, I would always want to go out there and fight them. But I couldn't because I was not physically strong. I could not carry the lightest of weapons we have! But then, I met him." Hiccup pointed to Toothless, eyes looking at Hiccup and the dragon smirked. Toothless purred and walked in between the two, nuzzling Hiccup. Hiccup laughed and scratched Toothless behind the ears, which madeToothless purr loudly. "Once I met Toothless, everything changed. I actually was a hero when I fought a red death, a big huge dragon queen. Now i have..." Hiccup would finished, but stopped. He knew that talking about the good stuff he had over the years could hurt Ryan more. "Well, I can be your friend." Hiccup proclaimed. Ryan looked at him in shock.

"Really?" Ryan asked.

Hiccup nodded. "Of course. I would hate to have someone suffer through what I did. What do you think bud? Wanna be his friend too?" Hiccup asked Toothless. The dragon nodded, and looked at Ryan happily.

Ryan was speechless. No one ever wanted to be his friend. He starting to smile big. And then, he quickly hugged Hiccup. Hiccup was shocked, because he didn't expect this kind of a reaction from the boy. But despite that, he smiled.

"Thank you so much!" Ryan said happily.

"You're welcome." Hiccup responded, laughing a little while answering back. Toothless then nudged Ryan on the side and he turned and faced the dragon, giving Toothless a hug quick hug as well, to which the dragon purred to. Hiccup smirked at that, then started to think, something he should have thought off a while ago.

'Now where in Thor's name is Tuff?'

There ya go! Cheaper 3 done. Hope you enjoyed. Before I go, I will also mention that today is my birthday! Happy birthday to me! Ha ha. Anyway, please read and review! See ya later!


End file.
